


Nirvana-CH1

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	Nirvana-CH1

CH 1  
“抱歉，我们一致觉得这个角色可能不太适合你。”  
“不然这里有个男五号，你要不要试试？”  
“李先生，说句实话还真不是您演技的问题。而是您之前那事儿吧，大家真的都不太敢用你……”  
李弘彬低垂着头轻轻嗯了一声，制片人的话已经说的很明确，自己再怎么努力也不会有机会争取得到好一点的角色了。出面试间的时候助理正靠在墙边等他，见他出来赶紧迎上去递了一瓶水，见他脸色不好识趣地把想询问面试怎么样的话头咽了下去，“弘彬哥你累了吧，是先回家还是先去吃点东西？”  
喝了一口水后李弘彬有气无力的拧紧盖子，“去公司吧。”  
小助理有些发愣，李弘彬自从两年前和经纪人闹翻之后就很少再回公司了，公司也像是懒得管他一样除了基本的配车几乎一年到头也没有几个资源能分到他手上。自己是从李弘彬出道就跟在他身边的，当时刚从演艺大学毕业的李弘彬运气很好，接的第一部戏就小红了一把，被赞誉前途不可限量一定会在未来的娱乐圈占据一席之地。年少成名的李弘彬没有心气浮躁，反而怀揣着一腔热血更加踏实地磨练演技以为自己真的好好努力就可以在这个大染缸里活得不一样。  
李弘彬看着文静乖巧，实际上就是个一根筋格外固执和不会变通。和经纪人闹翻后的日子一落千丈，手头上好几个在谈的剧本全部吹了不说，那个号称捧谁谁红的“金牌经纪人”更是反咬一口爆了一堆假料让他声名狼藉。对此李弘彬百口莫辩却还是死活不肯服软，才落得如今资源都是自己一个一个跑过去面试再一次次的吃闭门羹，将近两年的青春都白白磨掉的下场。  
如不是因为李弘彬性情温和，又是个让人省心的Beta，不用像伺候Omega或者Alpha一样时刻得给他们备着抑制剂还要防止各种突发状况，小助理觉得自己可能也早就递上辞职信了。但是闷声反抗了两年的李弘彬今天是真的突然想通了吗要回公司，助理通过后视镜悄悄看了一眼他，白净的脸上看不清情绪，那双大眼睛半垂着也是真的看的让人有些心疼。  
“今日，当红歌手李在焕方称有意进击影视圈，并将在今年下半年为大家带来自己的荧幕首秀……”  
小助理看了一眼后座的人，在听到那条新闻后李弘彬的唇绷成了一条线，脸颊上明明应该是很甜的酒窝现在却看不出一丝愉悦的情绪。李弘彬和李在焕其实没什么交集，非要说的话就是他们俩应该算是同期出道，并且同时在各自的领域崭露头角。当时风头正盛时甚至有着“李氏双子星”的名头。可惜如今双子星中的一颗却已经早早的从天上陨落了。想着李弘彬心里肯定不好受，助理将车载广播切了一个电台。  
“金氏集团于今日挂牌上市，据金氏总裁金元植称……”  
“小K，可以把广播关了吗？”李弘彬捏着手机的指关节都发白，轻声说道，“太吵了，我头有点疼。”

再回到经纪人的这间办公室时李弘彬还是犹豫了，但最终还是在徘徊了数十次后打开了门。座椅上的男人更加富态了一些，见到他进来时眼里的鄙夷更加明显，但是嘴角却挂着伪善的笑意，“我们弘彬终于想开了是吗？”  
李弘彬带上门整个人站的笔直，硬邦邦的开口道，“我想工作，想拍戏。”  
“啧，怎么两年过去了还这么不会说话，这是你想就能行的事吗？”男人从真皮座椅上站起来凑近李弘彬，满是横肉的脸上堆着猥琐的笑容，“你说你因为当年的假料没人敢要你了是吧，傻孩子，这都是借口。你要是两年前就乖乖听我的话跟个总裁老板的，别说是区区这几条桃色新闻了，就算再来个几十几百条都有人用你。”  
李弘彬只觉得脑子里嗡嗡作响，之前在车上经纪人就已经给他发了一个房间号和所谓金主的名字。其实也已经想到了自己终究还是要走到这一步，以前坚持的梦想和傲骨都抵不过眼前的苟且。他需要钱，需要在娱乐圈这个吃人不吐骨头的地方活下去。  
男人的手摸上李弘彬白嫩的脸轻轻拍了拍，“你看你多好的资本，明明只是个Beta，皮肤却比那些Omega还要嫩，不知道多少人还等着你呢，你乖一点，该是你的一个都跑不了。听懂了吗？”  
“听懂了。”短短的三个字李弘彬却像是花了半辈子的力气才说出口。他听见自己的声音干涩沙哑，像一只破败的旧风箱，像最终还是堕落的自己，令人不齿和恶心。  
“听懂了就去准备一下，今晚把金总伺候好了没准还能留在他身边，到时候你想拍什么不行啊？”

李弘彬刷卡进入房间的时候金元植还没来，他犹豫了一下还是选择了先进浴室洗澡。水声停的时候正好听见了外面落锁的声音，李弘彬赶紧抓过挂在一边的浴袍披上。正欲出门，突然又想起来经纪人那句，“听说金总喜欢清纯一点的。”  
穿着带过来的的那件白衬衫，宽大的衣摆堪堪遮到大腿根部，李弘彬又往下扯了扯才颤抖着手打开了门。  
“是你？”金元植好整以暇地坐在沙发上，本来他自己是对各种恨不得往自己床上爬的小明星毫无兴趣的，但是合作商总是像听不懂人话一样变了法子的给自己塞人。说不喜欢太火辣的就给自己塞了不少清纯系，金元植也不好拂了合作商的面子把人赶走，通常都只能象征性的草草了事让人回去。这次这个更过分，自己为了推脱已经委婉的表示自己不喜欢Omega了，竟然直接送了个Beta过来。  
虽然这个Beta是个绝色。  
金元植是认识李弘彬的，早年的饭局上就有某些挺着啤酒肚的大老板频繁的提起过这个名字，言语中尽是对这个Beta的肖想之情，一个个恨不得立马把人抓来成为自己的金丝雀。只可惜这个Beta哪哪都好就是太过于不知趣了一些，红了没多久就被雪藏了。其实金元植还挺欣赏他这种性子的，娱乐圈本就不应该变成这样乌烟瘴气，那时候的金元植想着如果有机会的话也许还能认识一下成为朋友。  
没想到再见面时竟是这种情况。他心里那个纯粹干净的人现在却脱得只剩一件衬衫站在自己面前，刚洗好的头发上还滴着水。  
沐浴露的清香扑面而来，金元植简直要以为这个Beta也会散发出让人意乱情迷的味道。  
李弘彬在见到金元植时也一样震惊。难怪第一次看到这个名字时就会觉得奇怪的熟悉感，但是这张脸他是记得的。  
他不是李在焕的Alpha吗？虽然李在焕从来没有公开过这个经常出现在他SNS合照中的男人是谁，但是大家都心照不宣的认为他们俩是一对。李弘彬一下子心慌起来。  
“你走神了，在想什么？”金元植双手交握饶有兴致地盯着李弘彬。他的手和脚都偏小，但是放在这具身体上却非但没有不协调的怪异感反而显得可爱，如果抱在怀里捏的话手感应该很好。  
李弘彬自然不敢说自己在想什么，只能扯出笑容缓缓走到金元植跟前，金元植的信息素味道很干净，是有些清冷的雪松味。在房间里扩散开来，即便是对信息素不敏感的Beta也能够隐隐约约感受得到，他乖顺的跪在金元植脚边抬头看他，“在想金总您的信息素味道很好闻。”  
金元植似乎是对这句话挺满意，伸手捏着他的下巴强迫他与自己对视，“你长得也很好看，如果是Omega的话信息素想必会很甜，酒窝不错。”  
说实话金元植对李弘彬自甘堕落的样子的确是有些失望了，何况自己也不是这种色欲熏心的人，便伸手抵住李弘彬贴上来的身子，“我没有和Beta做的爱好，你帮我口一下就行了，钱我会一分不少的打到你的账户。”   
李弘彬的耳根唰的变红，虽然出门前有粗略的做了一下功课，但是还从没有过实战经验，生怕做的不好反而惹怒了金元植。  
金元植见他低着头不动作只当他是不愿意，轻笑了一声，“不想口就算了，你回去吧。”  
听到金元植这么说，李弘彬连忙惊恐地摇头。金元植是他最后的机会了，如果没做好指不定经纪人这次又会怎么整他，他已经等了两年，不会再有第二个两年等着被白白浪费了。像是下定了决心一样，李弘彬的小手攀上了金元植腰间的皮带。可是他的手实在抖得厉害，连金元植都忍不住抓着他纤细的手腕才把自己的皮带解开。  
李弘彬跪在金元植的双腿之间，双臂架在对方两条大长腿上低下头亲吻蛰伏在内裤下的巨物。金元植的物件绝对担当的起他Alpha的身份，被李弘彬隔着一层薄薄的布料舔了一圈已经有了抬头的迹象。不敢看金元植的表情，李弘彬轻轻把他的裤子往下剥，失去了束缚的物什迫不及待地弹出来拍在李弘彬的脸上。  
“含下去。”金元植拍了拍伏在自己腿间的脑袋，声音里沾染了一点情欲。  
李弘彬听话的张开嘴，好看的大眼睛半闭着低头将金元植的巨物一点点吞进去，害怕牙齿磕到他，李弘彬显得十分小心翼翼，本来就红着的耳尖愈发鲜艳起来。太长了，李弘彬被抵住喉咙口的时候难受的差点被逼出生理泪水，但是结束之后自己就再也不用被雪藏了，这么想着李弘彬更加卖力的吞吐起来。  
“你吸的时候酒窝会出来，你知道吗？”金元植被他温热的口腔包裹的舒适，也禁不住仰起头谓叹，上手抓住他还有些湿的头发用力往下按。  
李弘彬被他的话说的又羞又臊，猛的被摁着一个深喉更是强忍住干呕的冲动硬着头皮吞下去，未等适应金元植又抓着他的头发强迫自己扬起了头，李弘彬只觉得嘴巴发酸，嘴角还有几丝津液顺着张开的唇口流下来，金元植头顶的那盏灯刺得他眼睛都有点疼。然后他听见金元植说：  
“我现在改变主意了，转过去，把衣服脱了。”


End file.
